


In The Bedroom Down The Hall

by takethestars



Series: The Stark Legacy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Percy Jackson References, Photographs, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethestars/pseuds/takethestars
Summary: Pepper reminisces about the past while packing up Harley and Peter's room at the compound so they can bring it all to the new house.





	In The Bedroom Down The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes to answer y'all questions, this based off the cut song of the same name from Dear Evan Hansen.

She had been cleaning out Harley's room at the compound when she found it.

His M.I.T hoodie that Tony gave him on night while they worked in their lab.

She was surprised it was still hanging out in his closet. He had owned it for years and she had missed out on Tony gifting it to him because Peter and herself were camped out on the couch as Peter explained to her what happened in the part of the movie she missed while she grabbed him a glass of water.

She knew he only wore it once, that day, it being the day it was given to him in the lab. As much as he loved having a hoodie from there, he always said it was too itch and made his skin hurt. It had always been overly baggie even though he had owned it for years. Though the two of them agreed to not say anything to upset Tony. 

She knew she should probably get rid of it, it was never used so it would do some benefits to someone if she donated it, but she still knew she would end up packing it away in the box alongside his other clothes. 

She just didn't want to lose anything more from her oldest son who was already lost from her world. 

She set the red M.I.T sweater on top of all his other folded clothes and sealed away with brown packing tape, she stared at the other boxes around his room, it looked as empty as it did as the day they had moved in all those years ago. 

Oh how the first week had been overly chaotic. 

* * *

_2015_

_"MOM!"_

_The alarmingly loud shriek of Harley Keener-Stark could be heard from across the Avengers Compound, Pepper had been standing in the communal kitchen, chatting with Natasha as she unpacked mugs. As she had it heard it caused her to drop a mug. She had set down the other unbroken mug that had been in her left hand as she navigated through the hallways of their second home. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly she finally found where her oldest son was. As she walked through his door she saw Harley sitting in the middle of his floor. Empty boxes were scattered everywhere as their were many thing sitting around his floor as he held his hands in his face._

_As she walked across the room over to Harley she could hear his sobs becoming louder. As she approached he cleared some room for her to sit and she complied to sit beside him. He didn't take his hands off of his face and she ran her hand across his back as he continued to cry._

_"Harley, what's wrong?" She asked as she ran his hair._

_"I can't find them." He sobbed as he turned his head towards her._

_"Sweetheart, what can't you find?" She was confused at what he was talking about being missing, she swore she made sure they didn't forget to pack anything._

_"The photos of me and my mom before she passed away." He had seemed to slow down his breathing on his own, as to not choke on his own tears. "I know I packed them, but, I just can't find them." He sighed as more tears spilled out of his eyes. "It's one of the only things I have left from her."_

_Pepper pulled the 13 year old into a hug, she knew exactly how he felt Harley felt, she was heartbroken when she found out she had lost the photos of her and her father before he went missing all those years ago._

_She pushed the hair out of Harley eyes as he let go of her grasp, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes._

_"I'm going to find those photos Harls Don't worry." There was a look of pure relief in his eye._

_"Hey i'll look through these boxes again, they've got to be here somewhere." Pepper said as her eyes scoured across the room._ _"Hey i've got an idea, why don't you go help your brother unpack all of your guys legos, i'm sure he could use the help." Pepper suggested. Harley nodded, as Pepper helped him stand up._

 _Harley_ _wiped away the remainder of the tears from his face. "Okay, I will, thank you so much mom." Harley said as he gave her a quick hug again before leaving his room and sprinting down the hall._

_It may have taken her at least a few more hours but she finally found the shoeboxes of photos Harley was missing in the bottom of the box of books shared between him and Peter._

_The absolute look of relief on Harley face when she walked into the Lego room holding the box could light up the whole compound in a instance. He ran over to her and gave her huge hug and whispered a small 'thank you' into her shoulder._

* * *

As she finished with everything in Harley's room she ended up seeing Tony down the hall holding Morgan in his arms. As they crossed paths Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek still holding onto their child. 

"How has she been?" Pepper asked as she cleared the small amount of hair she had on her face and she kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

"She's been fussy, but I finally got her to sleep, the moving truck got here a little while ago they're ready to start grabbing our stuff." Tony said as he brought Morgans head closer to his shoulder. 

"I just got finished in Harley's room do they can get all his stuff from there and their lego room has been done as well, I labeled those boxes fragile, now i'm just heading to Pete's room right now." Pepper explained.

Tony sighed. "Pepper Potts, you work yourself to hard." Tony gave her kiss again. "I'm going to talk to the guys and when they know where to go, I'm going to bring Morgan back to the house." 

"Okay, i'll be back later tonight, I promise I won't be too late. I can pick up so chinese food for the two of us." Pepper replied as she began to walk away. 

"Oh before I forget, We've finally located May Parker, she was hospitalized after an abandoned car hit her while she was walking. She just woke from her coma. She still needs time to heal." Tony told her causing a sigh of relief washed over her. 

"Thank god, can you forward her information, i'll go and visit her tomorrow, i'll be the one to tell her what happened."

"Love you Pep, I've got to go and get little miss Morgana back to the house and into bed." Tony said as he gave her kiss and headed back down the halls.

Pepper blew a kiss goodbye to her husband and daughter. She could hear her heels click as she walked to her youngest sons room. She unlatched the door and saw that Peter's room still had so many things to be packed away unlike the total cleanliness of Harley's room. 

She checked and saw that all she needed to do was seal all the boxes and put away some of his books and other miscellaneous items scattered around his desk and on his walls. She grabbed the a small empty box lying on his desk. She put away his collection of Percy Jackson books and comic books she picked up for him over the years and the shoebox he and Harley had put all their pens in. 

She had put away his textbooks into a separate box that she had earlier that contained Harley's books from his Junior year, she knew she'd have to head down to Midtown and return all of them at some point of time. 

She might as well do it tomorrow 

She picked up the photo frames on the desk, their was so many of them but their was other ones that she'd have to pull them off the wall. 

The yearly family photo collection that had been placed in a gigantic frame, multiple ones of just him and Harley. The ones he had taken with Tony, or the ones he had gotten with herself which she had always loved the he was ecstatic to add to his over growing collection. The ones of him, Ned and MJ. The ones of Harley, Harry and himself. There were so many of them scatter around in photo frames or polaroids. 

And of course the most important ones he kept on his wall, the ones of him and his mom and Tony in the hospital room from the day he was born and the polaroid of her and Peter that Tony had took of them before she had left on her work trip to Germany.

She knows Tony still curses himself out to this day say he should have trusted his instinct of not letting her go on the trip. 

* * *

_2007_

_She remembers the night they had to break it to May & Ben Parker. Pepper had to step in and explain the rest since Tony had not been able to bring himself to tell them. She remembers seeing Ben Parker leaving the room for a few minutes and May sitting with her head in her hands, the loud of quiet sobs, she wiped her tears away to finally ask the question on her mind. _

_"Does Peter know yet?" Ben had appeared back in the room again. He re emerged from the room where Peter was sleeping, Tony had agreed to have Peter over for a sleepover since he had been wanting to have one for months._

_"No." Tony held his head low. "I wanted to wait to let you too know what happened before I told him." Ben walked over to Tony resting a hand on his shoulder._

_"We'll all tell him tomorrow, we all need to be there for him." and so they sat the four of them sat in silence, Ben and May ended up offering them their guest room so they didn't have to make the drive back, Pepper accepted for the both of them even though Tony didn't want to trouble them._

_It was 2:34 PM when they broke the news to the five year old, they knew five was probably not the easiest age to tell a child about this big of a change that happened in his life._

_Peter was dispirited, he had lost all look of any happiness on his face. He had only looked up and asked his dad if they could go home. Tony abgiled and picked up his son and put him in his arms. He bid a quick goodbye hug to May and Ben and headed out with Pepper as well to their car._

_She remembers the night Tony had to go an emergency meeting, she remembers staying in with Peter and she had settled down on the couch in Tony's new york apartment._

_It had been around 10:37 PM, two hours had passed since the four year old had fallen asleep when Pepper heard the sobs coming from the room Peter was staying. She had set down her book and headed down the halls._

_As she entered the sobs of the young boy became louder, she remembers holding the boy and helping him fall back asleep, it may had taken a while but she knew her presence helped, she remembers hearing him call out for his mom and as well for his dad._

* * *

Pepper placed down the photos in the box and sealed it extra tight, knowing she's have to put them up when she'd set up his room at the house,as she looked around she noticed a little bit of light shining over by his bed. She set the box down on his desk and saw what it was,

_His ninja turtle nightlight_

She hadn't seen the nightlight in years and she didn't know he had kept it all the years. 

It still made her smile knowing he kept the gift she gave him, even after all these years. 

It made her think of the box of glow stars she helped Peter put up when they first moved their to the compound, he had always been in love with a space and he wanted to know what was out their. 

She hated knowing her son got to see one of his favorite things in life and ended up dying while up there. 

She hated to think about these things, she hated not having her boys around. 

She hated that Tony still thought and blamed himself what happened, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. 

She missed out on the family dinner, the days were Harley would come into work and help her or when Peter would swing by and have lunch. The science fair, band concerts where she could here Harley out playing everyone on trumpet, Peter's beautiful clarinet solos. 

She missed all of this and all the more things they'd never experience.

Both of the boy's graduations.

Seeing them off to university.

They wouldn't get to know Morgan, Morgan would only hear stories and would never get to meet. 

She knew things would almost never be as they once were.

But she'd be damned if she wished they were. She looked at all the packed boxes once again before sealing the last one and setting on the floor. 

"Hey FRIDAY." She called out.

"Yes Miss Potts?" The automatic voice came through.

"Turn off the lights please." She requested as she left the room.

Pepper took one more look back at the room once more, and for a moment she could still she her boys sitting in that room. 

She left as the light disappeared in the room. 

She wait to unpack these boxes when they arrive at the house. 

She knew she'd always remember her boys in their bedrooms down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, please send me kudos and comment it fuels my non extinct soul.
> 
> Also this https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spideymanspideyman is my tumblr if you wanna ask any questions about the stories or suggest a plot you'd wanna see, please drop it in my askbox!


End file.
